kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Mogura-Roid
Maze 2: Escape Maze 3: Gorider Forever |cast = Kyousei Tsukui }} The are a pair of mole cyborgs of the Badan Empire who appears in Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special. Character History Underground Empire Badan His job was to summon more of his Badan allies into Zawame to overthrow the city by digging a hole into the ground. However, the first two times he had attempted this, he ended up summoning a Lion Inves, who immediately mauls him. He runs afoul of Kamen Rider Gaim and the ToQgers, who were visiting when Mogura-Roid attacked. Mogura-Roid eventually perfected his summoning technique after kidnapping Mai when he had enough of the Armored Riders and the ToQgers interfering with their plans, and had summoned his identical brother Mogura-Roid, having him watch the perimeter of the building they holed themselves in. However, Right and Kouta barged in and managed to save Mai, with ToQ 1gou kicking the first Mogura-Roid out of the building through a nearby window. The two Mogura-Roids eventually overpowered the Armored Riders and ToQ 1gou until the other ToQgers arrived to help them out. Eventually splitting them up, the second Mogura-Roid clashed with the ToQgers until he retreated into a hole. However, this time, the ToQgers were not going to let him get away, and they flashed the lights on their helmets at full blast into the hole, making the Mogura-Roid emerge from the ground, blinded. When they attempted to form the Renketsu Bazooka, they were suddenly attacked by Kamen Rider Fifteen. However, they were then aided by the first three Kamen Riders, who kept Fifteen busy enough for the ToQgers to form the Renketsu Bazooka, and fired the Rainbow Rush at a just recovering Mogura-Roid, which took the form of a giant squeaky hammer and repeatedly slammed Mogura-Roid into the ground and making him emerge from a new hole, making it a gigantic version of Whac-A-Mole, much to Mogura-Roid's exasperation until he was finally destroyed. The first one was clashing with Gaim, and when the Rider's vow to protect the city reached a peak, the Rider assumed Kachidoki Arms, and coolly thrashed Mogura-Roid with the DJ Gun, then combined it with the Musou Saber to form Taiken Mode. All it took was two swings from the gigantic sword to weaken the Badan monster, allowing Gaim to set the Kachidoki Lockseed onto the Taiken and finished the Mogura-Roid with a Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan, though in his final words, Mogura-Roid swore that this is just the beginning of Badan's plans before exploding. Game World Mogura-Roid was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, they would persistantly attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Behind the scenes Conception .]] The Mogura-Roid was designed by character designer Tamotsu Shinohara. Appearances * ''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' Category:Gaim Characters Category:Mole Monsters Category:Roids